kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad's Jokes
Conrad's jokes are Conrad's only flaw according to Yuuri. Whenever he tells a joke the temperature drops. This is because in Japan, instead of hearing crickets because no one is laughing, a cold wind blows because the pun is so bad you get the chills. Conrad tells his infamous first bad joke, the Alaska joke, in Novel 4, Chapter1. If you think about it it kind of connects with the title (though obviously the title is a reference to the Shinou interfering and making Anissina arrive in Hildyard). Conrad also has a notebook where he writes joke material. This notebook is considered a major weapon, because it can kill people from hypothermia.^^; Alaska joke In Japanese: Sonna hazu ga arussuka? In English: "Really could you expect that?" or "That can't be!" Conrad's joke: Sonna hazu ga Arasuka? In English: Really, could you ...Alaska? or " That can't Alaska!" Explanation: He changes "expect that" for "Alaska". In the MuraKenzu drama cd, he is asked not to tell the Alaska joke again and says the same joke but ending in Alabama instead of Alaska. He tells this joke in Novel 4, Chapter1, in the anime Episode 21, in the MuraKenzu drama CD, and the Drama CD with side stories of The Ma wind will blow tomorrow; and the Valentine's Day special. Jamaica joke Original Japanese: Sonna koto mo aru' n janaika? In English: "Really, it happens sometimes, doesn't it?" Conrad's joke: Sonna koto mo aru' n Jamaika. "Really, it happens sometimes, Jamaica" Explanation: He changes "janaika" which means "doesn't it", for Jamaica. Found in his notebook in the Drama CD with side stories of The Ma wind will blow tomorrow. Joule joke In Japanese: Nanto iu koto deshou! In English: This is amazing! Conrad's joke: Nanto iu koto da Joule. In English: For Joule's sake! Explanation: One Japanese expression changes into another. So "It's amazing" (nanto iu koto deshou), changes into " For Heaven's sake" (nanto iu koto da+ Joule). So "for Joule' s sake", seems appropriate. Found in his notebook in the Drama CD with side stories of The Ma wind will blow tomorrow. The futon joke Japanse/'Conrad joke': "Futon ga Futon da." English: The futon flew . Explanation: This is a legit Japanese joke. You can even hear Kaio-sama telling it in Dragon Ball. It's funny because the word futon is used twice but in different ways. Found in his notebook in the Drama CD with side stories of The Ma wind will blow tomorrow. The house next door joke Original in Japanese: "Tonari no ie ni kakkoi ga dekitandattena" 「隣の家に囲いが出来たんだってな」 "Hee?" 「へえ(塀)」 " Kakkoi..." 「かっこいー（囲い）」 In English:" The house next door got enclosed by a fence..." " Really?" (Also: "A wall?") " It looks good" (Also: "No, a fence") Explanation: The original joke is funny because it can mean two things: 1) "The house next door got enclosed by a fence." " Really?" "It looks good", or 2) "The house next door got enclosed by a fence." " A wall?" "No, a fence" Conrad's joke: "Tonari no ie ni kakkoi ga dekitatte ne, Hei... ka" In English: " The house next door got enclosed by a fence, huh? Heika" Explanation: Conrad changed the last two lines, the funny ones, and turned them into "Heika" (Your Majesty), instead of "Hei... kakkoi". How there are people who don't find this man funny is beyond me. Found in his notebook in the Drama CD with side stories of The Ma wind will blow tomorrow. Niagara joke Original: Doumo koumo nai. In English: "I have no choice".　or "Neither this nor that" Conrad's joke: Doumo koumo''' Niagara.' In English: "I have no other Niagara" or "Neither Niagara nor that" Explanation: This one is simple. He took an average Japanese expression and changed "nai" which means no, for "Niagara". Told by Conrad in the Valentine's Day special. Godfather Anniversary rip off Original is: "Kono aji ga ii ne" to kimi ga ittakara, shichi gatsu muika wa sarada kinenbi kara. In English: Because you said" this tastes good", on July 6th that day will be the "Salad Anniversary". '''Conrad's rip off': "Kono hi ga ii ne" to, kimi ga itta kara, shichi gatsu nijuuku nichi ha Nadzukeoya Kinenbi. Jiamari. In English: "Because you said "this is a good day", on the 29th of July it is this Godfather's Anniversary. Hypermetrics. " Explanation: I'm dying. He uses the word hypermetric to make the poem (a Tanka) long enough. Conrad, you're too much. After Conrad recites this at the end of Project B, Yuuri asks him if it's a rip off, and Conrad admits that yes, it is. The original is a poem by Machi Tawara and it's called Salad Anniversary. (Original is: この味がいいねと君が言ったから 七月六日はサラダ記念日 から.) Click here for Wikipedia info. Recited by Conrad in the drama CD Project B. Category:Translation